guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Great Dwarf Weapon
where did this come from? If its a real skill, can we get some templates in here? lol —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:13, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :Its' real. I'll do it. Please tell me this is a Weapon Spell and not just a "Skill". If it isn't then this looks so overpowered atm. Anyways... "+X% chance to knockdown"? That sounds interesting. I would love for my Ranger to cause KD with Arrows... (T/ ) 22:57, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Would be nice if we could tell if ranger attack skills could give KD before the damage comes. Hunter Shot on demand! This could be very flexible for classes, giving KD before the already-KD effect arrives. Flechette 02:27, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Anny word on the duration? Does it end on attack? or attack skill?. Oremir 16:09, 21 August 2007 (GMT+1) Target other ally's weapon strike for +15...26 damage and has a 10...15% chance to cause knockdown. Used to be the skill but who knows for sure. wandage knockdown FTW!!!!!! combined with barrage for rangers? extra dmg + KD... ouch >:) Tera arcane 17:26, 24 August 2007 (GMT) Add Brambles for bleeding on knockdown!--BeeD 01:35, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Lol rangers are goanna own wit this skill. i use Conjure Flame, Ignite Arrows, Triple Shot and Dual Shot just imagine the bonus damage that this could cause I completed the quest to get this skill during the preview weekend, and didnt get this skill. anyone know if its possible for me to get this skill still? 68.34.130.44 07:18, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Just got the skill. It's a weapon spell, 10 energy, 1 second cast, 5 sec recarge. +13 damage and 25% knockdown at tier 3.--Dice 14:45, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :What's the duration on it? P A R A S I T I C 23:40, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I too completed the quest to get this skill in the privieuw so I don't have the skill yet, is there any other way to receive this skill? Shai Meliamne 06:02, 3 September 2007 (CDT) KNOCKDOWN ASSASSINS! NO NEED FOR HORNS OF TEH OX!! 86.83.15.245 14:28, 4 September 2007 (CDT) What is the quest? -- [[User:Hellbringer|'HeLlbRiNgEr']] (talk| ) 18:42, 4 September 2007 (CDT) So as a Weapon Spell does this gain the benefit of Spawning Powers duration increases? : ^Duh.Streetp 19:17, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Weapon stats at designated rank Rank 6: +16 damage and 32% knockdown Contrary to the chart, I'm getting +28% chance of knockdown at rank 4 (Risky Delver). The bonus damage is correct, though. --Cjad 15:48, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Now I'm at rank 5 (Bold DelveR) and my Great Dwarf Weapon gives +15 bonus damage and 29% chance of knockdown, which is again contrary to the data on the page. Anyone wanna corroborate this before I edit it? --Cjad 02:31, 13 September 2007 (CDT) more information I believe it should be specified on the page if the skill ends on hit or not (would it be ridiculously imbalanced if it didn't end on first hit???), and that it is a PvE only skill (as all common skills should say).--24.78.139.142 16:11, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Complete and utter pwnage I used this in a barrager/pet team with each barrager casting it on another so everyone has it on them, this pwns, foes knocked down all the time and tons of extra damage. PWNAGE!!! :Just have the Orders Necro bring it. Even if it's not on all the rangers, it will still cause a big damage increase. --Curse You 20:56, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yup this is really good. The bonus damage increases if the target has Asura scan on them too. P A R A S I T I C 19:54, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Dual Ritualist Ownage This with Spirit's Strength and Asuran Scan would be incredible. Of course, someone else would have to cast this on ya, so why not another Spirit's Strength Rt? That totals a bonus of (63+20)*1.75 = 145.25 untyped damage per hit, not including knockdowns, attack skills, or basic damage! Also interesting to note, isn't this the only weapon spell that is target other ally? 141.233.30.23 01:59, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, this is the only Weapon Spell that is Target Other Ally-only. In addition to Asura Scan + Spirit's Strength, you might also consider combining this with Primal Rage or Vow of Strength. (T/ ) 02:11, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::I've been using a staff-based Spirit's Strength build with Weapon of Aggression, Conjure Frost (using a cold damage staff), "I Am the Strongest!", and Asuran Scan. At max in each title, 11+3+1 Spawning, 10 Channeling, and 10 Water Magic, I do (35+15+20+11...22)*1.75 = 141.75...161 damage per hit on an AL 60 target, 122.5 of which is armor-ignoring. The IAS from Weapon of Aggression makes it ~93 armor-ignoring damage per second, and about 114 DPS on an AL 60. Great Dwarf Weapon increases the armor-ignoring damage to 157.5, but actually has a slightly lower DPS of 90 unless you have some other kind of IAS, which is only available through another profession (which means loss of a Conjure Element), or another PvE skill (which is possible, but requires inebriation to be effective and limits your use of other PvE-only skills). And, of course, it requires another player to place it on you. Of course, more damage can surely be achieved with other profession combinations, but using a staff allows relatively fast attack speed (faster than bows, at least), decent range that allows you to stay backline, and, perhaps most importantly, decent basic damage output without significant investment in a weapon skill (something I've generally found incredibly inhibitive about Spirit's Strength builds). - Czechnmymail 22:16, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Someone already mentioned this but If you combine this with Critical Agility and Locust's Fury on an assassin, you get constant knockdowns/interrupts. Silver40596 19:19, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Why would that be? The chances of making a critical hit and knocking a foe down are seperate chances, so critical hit =/= knockdown... The idea itself is cool though.Progger 08:14, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::Critical Agility = 33% IAS = 50% more attacks. Locust's Fury = +50% double strikes = more attacks. More attacks = higher chance to trigger the knockdown. At least, I think that's what they were aiming for. --Kale Ironfist 08:51, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Yes; because of my extremely high attack speed, I had more chances to get a KD so the enemy was almost continually knocked down. Silver40596 19:19, 21 October 2007 (UTC) I really must try that combo,if any guildies will cast it on me, or maybe use my real rit and cast it on a melee hero or 2 at high rank and 16 spawning?--Tydymiler 19:45, 20 October 2007 (UTC) From my experience, you really don't need anyone with Spawning, or even particularly high ranks in the Deldrimor title track. Just keep casting it, since if the enemy keeps getting KDd, you won't need any healing or support; just more damage. Silver40596 19:19, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Scythe? Will the knockdowns work on a scythe? Will I be able to knockdown 3 enemies at the same time? Coz that would be fucking awesome. 210.213.219.183 12:13, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah sure, why not? --Ckal Ktak 12:09, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Barrage I just tested it and on Barrage the Knockdown Probabillity effect is active on all the arrows meaning you could knock down up to 6 foes next to your target (with some good luck and high Rank) - of course you will need someone else to actually bring the skill. - Personally loving it , the dammage is unconditional leaving enough space open for other skills such as dammage enhanching enchantements. --'Oremir' 18:41, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :I take it when being the orders necromancer is a barrage party, I am much loved. --82.46.18.154 20:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Sounds like the chance for KD affects all the arrows of Barrage, but does anyone know if the chance for KD affects skills that don't necessarily indicate the other hits are "attacks", such as Yeti Smash or Cyclone Axe? In other words, I'm casting this on my warrior hero, and I'm wondering if skills like Yeti or Cyclone will give me a chance at KD for those foes adjacent to the target foe. Shadowlance 02:40, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::Actually I think I just answered my own question. Did some testing with Koss at Nameless and with only Cyclone on his bar, he could KD the "adjacent to practice foe" dummy. Shadowlance 03:23, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeti Smash only hits the person you're targeting, it damages people around it like Death Blossom does --Gimmethegepgun 03:33, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Minions Will tossing this on a minion have the same effect as putting it on a person? -- Skax459 23:19, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, but it wouldn't be quite as effective, considering the rather low attack speed of most minions. And then you have that whole incredibly awkward minion selection ordeal that plagues minion bombers. And factor in the fact that minions are stupid and target whatever meat happens to be in front of them... I suppose you could use it if you really wanted, but you'd be better off casting this on a melee, or even yourself. -Czechnmymail 04:59, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::I wish this could be cast on yourself, but unfortunately it is target other ally. Shadowlance 15:28, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Spawing Power since this is an weapon spell , it's duration is increased with Spawing Power? --189.70.223.118 21:34, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes, spawning power will increase the duration of this spell. Shadowlance 02:25, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Stonefist Insignia question/update I tested this buff on a warrior hero using barrage with a Stonefist Insignia, today, and the knockdown time seems to be increased even though I (the caster) am a primary ritualist and thus have no Stonefist insignia on myself. If this is true, then the line in the notes of this article about both the caster and the target needing a Stonefist is incorrect. Can anyone confirm?CarriViscero 17:45, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I tested it more than half a year ago with Progger (who added the note, including the awkward wording :P ), plenty time for ANet to fix it :P :Retested it with Koss today, same GDW caster; KD time is always 3 sec. Removing note. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome, thanks!CarriViscero 18:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC)